Show Me What You Can Do
by Yukiri-chan
Summary: He did his best to pleasure her, but she only sees him as a money bag. Sweet talking into her is a sin too… SanjixNami.LIME.ONESHOT


**--Show Me What You Can Do--**

**Disclaimer – Not owning One Piece but the plot is rightfully mine. **

**Summary:** He did his best to pleasure her, but she only sees him as a money bag. Sweet talking into her is a sin too… SanjixNami.LIME.ONESHOT

**Ratings: **T (13+)

**Genres:** Romance & Humor

**-A/N-**  
As a notice to all  
This story was previously known as Tempted Appeal  
It didn't progress well, to be frank  
So I thought of making a better change  
Hope its better from before.. XD  
Added some extra funny scene too!  
Hehe.. XI  
ENJOY!

_**YukiRi.**_

----

"Sanji-kun… Stop it… ugh. Ah. Umm. Hmp!" She panted wholeheartedly, straining her body as she pushed forcefully.

Sweat beading down her forehead, hot air filled the confined bathroom, and her hair dripping wet.

"Just a bit more… Getting closer… closer… Uhh!"

The aforementioned held his stance as he gripped tightly to what would bring him to heaven that split second.

"I won't let you come, never, not until I'm done with it. Uhf. Hah."

"You won't? Then show me what you can do. Humph. Empf."

"Oh I will-"

WHAM!

"Shut up with all those weird noises! It's irritating!"

Sanji dropped to the floor, out-cold with a big lump on his head. Roronoa Zoro stood behind him, clenching his slightly bruised fist.

"Don't interfere with my matters, morimo."

The beaten cook resumed his usual flashy pose and eyed his attacker.

"Picking a fight are you, love cook?"

Zoro unsheathed his two swords as Sanji prepared his kicks. Wind blew past their shoulders.

They stood there, still and calm. The first move will end it. It's a showdown.

"How long do you think they'll stay that way?"

Munch. Munch.

A bag of popcorn is passed from the captain to his shipmate.

"Hmm, maybe a few of hours. Their latest record is 3 hours and 45 minutes."

Munch. Munch.

Thus the two stared at each other, not blinking for once, and was accompanied by two particular audiences.

"What an amusing sight."

Nico Robin commented with a chuckle, helping up the worn-out navigator to her feet.

"Mattaku, making such a fuss early in the morning."

Nami sigh, her wet hair drenching the towel wrapped around her body.

They were all in front of the bathroom, earlier Sanji was attempting to peek in, but Nami prevented it.

ACHOO!

She sniffed soundly, shivering and trembling to the coldness piercing through her fair skin.

As if on cue, Sanji drapes his coat on Nami's shoulder, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"If you're thinking of buying me off with this, drop it."

"Ahaha, you've found out."

Sanji pulled away from Nami, nevertheless offered his coat.

"I'll take Ms. Navigator to her room and ask Doctor to check on her."

"Then I'll make some delicious soup to warm you up, Nami-swannn."

The sly cook said with glee, eyes flashing with love as he wiggled around.

"Arigato, Sanji-kun."

Suppressing the dizziness, her lips curved faintly. After that, she was taken over by vertigo, and she braced for the impact upon the floor, but it never came.

All her friends were there to protect her, it was a relief.

"This is bad…"

The little tanuki-, umm, tonakai murmured as it finished the check-ups.

"How bad is it?" The crew asked.

"All I can say is… staying wet and half _naked_ for an hour long while it's _snowing_ outside is crazy!"

Chopper practically yelled at them for their reckless action. True, it was crazy.

"Maa, it's not like Nami is going to die."

"Nagahana-kun! Mind your words!"

"Ehh!? Nami wa shinu dattara!"

"Ochitsuki, Luffy! Chopper can cure her."

"That's right. We have the greatest doctor in Grand Line. Right, Chopper?"

It's small figure jump off the bed, holding a small bag with it.

"She has taken a cold pill, give her some rest and she'll be fine by tomorrow."

With that said, the crew left Nami at peace and they anchored the ship as they are hopeless without a navigator.

Later on, the cook came in with a bowl of hot soup specially made for his love.

"Oh, Nami-swannn, special delivery from your prince charming"

Sanji whispered softly into the dim room, careful of not waking sleeping beauty.

'_Maybe, she'll wake up to the scent of food for her empty stomach.'_

The bowl was placed firmly on the table beside the bed as he set his gaze on the fragile woman bundled up in her blanket.

'_How does it feel like to kiss her?'_

That question haunted him, ever since he had his eyes on her. With just an inch apart, he hesitated to persist.

SLAP!

Her hand rested on his cheek as he winced, covering his scream of pain.

'_She's still as cautious as ever, even in her sleep. Scary.'_

Sanji sighed in defeat and prepared to take his leave, but was stopped by a certain tug.

"Umm… Sa… n… ji…"

Her ravishing expression persuaded him to do what he desire, and so he did.

'_So this is how it feels like…'_

Captivated by the softness of her lips, he desired for the treasure hidden behind, but it was beyond his reach, for all that he knows.

Disappointed by that thought, he finally pulls back, smacking himself in the head.

'_What was I thinking!? I can't be so selfish!'_

The cook reminded himself as he start heading towards the door. Yet again, he stopped at another tug stronger than before.

_Is Nami-san planning something? Or she feels lonely without me?_

A smirk plastered on his face, and he took this opportunity to seek deeper into her mouth.

"Ah. Umm."

Soft moans escaped from the gap between them as Sanji pampered thoroughly on her tongue.

Her eyes shut; hands tighten, and sweat beads from her forehead.

She's suffering.

Breaking off the kiss, Sanji lowered his head.

"I'm… sorry."

That was it. His act was against his chivalry.

'_Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!!! How can I do that to Nami-san!? Dammit!'_

With a faint blush, he cursed blatantly to himself.

"Sanji-kun…" Nami breathed out. Her face, flushed red.

"N-Nami…-swan?"

"How dare you K.I.S.S me!"

She was angered, of course.

Hands slipped around Sanji's neck, attempted to strangle him by the second.

Yet, her hands reached to the back of his head, and pressed her lips firmly on his.

Stunned, Sanji was completely taken aback.

As for Nami, she was enjoying it. Her tongue glided around his mouth, in search for his sensitive spot.

"Uh…"

Found it. Nami smiled gleefully, using all the supple muscles of her tongue to tease Sanji.

Pushing him away, as she was satisfied.

"You borrowed, so you need to pay me back by 3 folds."

"Uh… Huh?"

"My lips."

There was a pause…

"A-Ahaha! Typical Nami-swan! Oh, My Mellorine!" Sanji made a dive onto her bed.

SLAP!

Sanji tumbled back to the floor, his plan backfired him, as Nami abruptly smacked him across the room.

"Don't push it." She said, monotonously.

Back to Plan A he goes. Pity.

Sulking, he headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"Then, come here."

"W-What?"

"Here."

Nami pointed to her bed with a grin.

"N-Nami-swan! Have you finally realized my charm?? I'm so happy!"

He dived in once more, but was encountered by Nami's stand-by palm.

Again, he was thrown back to the floor.

"N-Nande!?" He said, holding his red check with tears in his eyes.

"Don't be hasty. Beside, I'm famished."

Sweat. Sanji narrowed his eyes on the seem-to-be stubborn woman.

"What are you waiting for? I ain't gunna wait all night."

"Hai hai… It's already on the table there."

He recaptures his composure, leaning to one side, cigarette lit and rested between his lips.

"Wah! It looks delicious!"

A puff of smoke escaped his mouth and the bowl of soup was picked up.

"Would you like the main course or dessert, mademoiselle?"

Gentlemanly, he offered, wiggling his swirl eyebrow. There's definitely a secret sign behind that.

Nami chuckled and had a second thought.

"Dessert."

"Right away."

A smirk plastered across his face as he got the answer he wanted.

The bowl was put aside, along with his cigarette.

"Are you done yet?" She was not a particular person with much of patient.

"Hai, Nami-swan." He said with delight, turning back to Nami.

"Mou, what took you so long?"

"Heh. Just something I need to check."

Blushed, his thought was very obvious from the looks on his face.

'_Wonder how much beli can I shove out from him?'_

Her sixth sense never failed her, Nami saw through his cover.

"I'll say beforehand, I'm not _cheap_."

"I've figured that out long ago." A hand placed beside her waist, their faces drawing near.

"You did? You must've put a lot of effort into thinking."

"How'd you know?" Their lips touched, both with eyes closed.

"You weren't the type to think anyway."

"Hidoiyo, Nami-san." He seemed to be hurt.

"Well, at least you did some thinking for _once_."

Moonlight glimmers into the room, two individual dazed on with their overwhelming passion.

Sanji managed to sneak into Nami's bed as they lip-locked, supporting himself above her.

His hands stationed on her sides for support.

"Ah… Uhh." She moaned as his tongue traced down her collarbone to one of the button of her shirt.

"This is such a drag." He frowned at the nuisance interrupting his fun.

"Give me a break. It's just a shirt."

"You're better off with a towel." He stated, fingers swiftly unbuttoning her shirt.

"Geez. You expect me to shower with clothes on?"

"Depends on whether you let me see it or not." The fabric removed with glee, dropped to the floor beside the bed.

"So you're going to play it that way? Then, _get off_." Sanji was mercilessly pushed away.

"N-Nami-swan?"

"You heard me. _Get off_." She glared him.

"B-B-But…" He fidgeted about, unsure of what to do.

Sanji is really troubled.

At the sight of it, Nami let out a chuckle and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Your guard is down."

"W-What?" Sanji was again taken by surprise.

"I'm going to charge extra."

"E-Ehh!?"

"Of course, there's nothing _free_ in this world." She proclaimed as her pupil taken shape of beli.

Sweat. That's Nami for you.

"Let's cut the chit-chat."

"Sure. Just show me what you can do."

"Speak for yourself. I'm the one paying."

"Don't worry about that. Trust me."

"Such a big talk. Where'd you get that confident from?"

"Well, I got connection."

"You what!?"

She giggled.

"Just joking."

Sweat. Again.

"I can't keep up with your joke, Nami-san."

"You'll get used to it."

"Hope I don't."

"Why?"

"It's a pain in the ass."

"Shuddap, just get this over with."

"Try enjoying it, can you?"

"Don't feel like it."

There's a pause. What's up with that?

"I'll change that in split second."

"Heh. Then, show me what you can do."

----

**-A/N-**  
All's well, ends well  
guess it's A-Okay  
Hope I fixed the character as their personalities  
Not OOC, I suppose  
Wonder what you guys think  
If there's part of OOCness  
be sure to inform me!  
There's always room for improvement  
in new stories, that is.  
Arigato gozaimasu!  
BE SURE TO REVIEW

_**YukiRi.**_


End file.
